


Mes papillons

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Papillons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Que cachent les papillons que voit Harry sous leurs airs colorés et fragiles ?





	Mes papillons

Harry met son œil valide face au viseur de son fusil de précision. Il est sur le point de presser la gâchette, son tir ne manquera pas, il le sait. Bientôt il serait rentré chez lui auprès de Mr Prickles et d'une bonne tasse de thé. Pourtant il ne tire pas tout de suite. Une tâche de couleur mouvante vient d'entrer dans son champ de vision périphérique, gelant par la même occasion son mouvement.

Harry regarde le grand monarque se poser juste à l'extrémité de son canon. L'insecte agite mollement ses ailes. Il n'est pas réel, Harry le sait. Ils ne le sont jamais. Il ne dit rien. Merlin était à l'écoute. Ce nouvel opérateur, tout comme Galahad ou Lancelot, pense qu'il ne les voit plus mais c'est uniquement car il a appris à vivre avec eux. Il ne les suit plus du regard lorsqu'il se sait observé et se garde bien de les mentionner ailleurs que dans l'intimité de sa maison. 

Avec le temps Harry avait même compris qu'il ne se faisait pas simplement envahir mais qu'à chaque fois le même nombre de papillons revenaient, il avait même pu identifier toutes les espèces présentes et était capable d'individualiser chaque lépidoptère. Il se refusait à pousser le vice jusqu'à leur donner un nom. Mais il avait parfois bien du mal à s'y tenir surtout avec les papillons qui, comme celui-ci, lui rendait souvent visite en solitaire.

L'ancien Galahad bouge imperceptiblement son arme pour garder sa cible dans sa ligne de mire.

Après l'affaire Poppy, il avait dû suivre une période de rééducation. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre borgne et ses muscles avaient été ramollis pas son temps passé chez les Statesman, dans sa cage. Eggsy avait veillé à ce que cet entraînement concerne aussi les papillons. Harry s'était évertué à chasser ces insectes collants jusqu'au jour, ou plutôt à la nuit, où il fit un rêve étrange mais loin d'être dénué de sens. 

Il était de retour à l'église, le sol était taché de sang, les bancs étaient renversés et tout le mobilier qui avait pu être arraché était brisé ou jeté à terre. Mais il n'avait aucun corps, aucune trace de ceux qui s'étaient battus, de ceux qui étaient morts. Seuls restaient des papillons, les même que ceux qui apparaissaient seulement pour lui et que personne d'autre ne voyait. 

Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus cherché à se débarrasser des insectes, il avait appris à vivre avec eux. Les gens normaux ont des traumatismes plein de pus, de plaies béantes et d'arachnides peu ragoutantes mais Harry Hart était un Kingsman et son enfer serait peuplé de papillons. 

Harry Hart tire. Mission accomplie.


End file.
